Question: Convert $7\ \dfrac{7}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{161}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{161}{23}} + {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{161}{23}} + {\dfrac{7}{23}} = \dfrac{168}{23}$